Soul x Maka
by SoulEaterFan123
Summary: Ok this is my first story so don't get mad at me if it sucks. Basically I started writing this because I was watching Soul Eater and got mega annoyed because they never kissed or anything like that. I am a Soul x Maka fan yes and I always will be. The events in the story happen very soon after the events of the anime. please enjoy. Next: Clannad: After The After Story
1. Chapter 1

An alarm is heard, blaring through the early morning. Maka Albarn rubs her eyes and slams down hard on the clock. 'God I hate that thing!' She thinks bitterly sitting up. It's Monday so she should be getting ready for school. Then she realises school has been cancel so the people at Shibusen can clean everything up after the Demon God, Asura tried an attack on Death City. She swings her legs round on her bed and looks out the window. 'Everything seems a lot brighter now that the madness has disappeared.' She thinks. She strains her ears listening for any sounds of life coming from her partner, Soul 'Eater' Evans, room. Nothing. She decides that he must be up already and leaves him to his own desires. After she destroyed Asura she's been thinking hard about her relationship with Soul. At the minute they're just best friends, house mates and weapon and Meister. But could they ever be anything more? She shakes her head frantically pushing the idea from her head. Of course Soul wouldn't want to date her! They're just really good friends! She lies back down and closes her eyes. After about 10 seconds she's drifted off to sleep again.

Soul stands at Maka's door. Trying to see if she's awake yet. When he hears her steady breathing it confirms she's not. He slides down the door and puts his head in his hands. 'Dammit! How am I ever gonna talk to her if she's asleep?' He thinks frustrated. He spent half the night awake trying to figure out his feelings towards his Meister. 'I could ask her out? But what if she doesn't feel the same?' The thought had been plaguing him since Asura was killed. He nearly bangs his fists on the door but remembers Maka is still sleeping. 'This is so uncool!' He thinks! He gets up and walks into the living room. On the mat in front of the door there's a letter addressed to him and Maka. He puts it on the table deciding to open it when she wakes up. He lies down on the sofa and asking out an invisible Maka. "Hey Maka. I've been thinking. We've been friends for a long time now. And I was wondering maybe we should take it a step further? God no! That doesn't even sound like me!" He goes over this in his head several times before giving up.

Maka wakes up again. Not to her alarm this time but a smell. Soul must be awake and started breakfast. She sits up and looks at her clock. It's only been an hour since she last woke up. 'It feels longer than that. Whatever.' She thinks as she pulls on a sweater and leggings. She opens her door and the smell of bacon washes over her like a tidal wave. She makes her way to the kitchen where she finds Soul standing in front of the stove with a pan of bacon. "Soul? What are you doing?" She asks. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh! You're awake? I was gonna give you breakfast in bed. I mean, you deserve it after last night." He says shuffling the bacon as he speaks. "By the way! There's a letter for us on the counter. I didn't want to open it until you got up." She looks over at the counter and sure enough there's a letter. She looks at it as if it might bite. What's left of the Demon God's madness has made her a little edgy. She picks it up and opens it. 'Soul Evans and Maka Albarn, You have both been invited to a party at Death Mansion to celebrate the hopefully permanent destruction of the Demon God, Asura. We hope you will both be able to attend. The party is tonight at seven o clock. Please arrive on time. Death The Kid.' It reads. "It's from Kid. Apparently we're invited to a party to celebrate last night. I should have guessed from the first word. It's way too formal to be from Lord Death!" She says laughing. Soul starts laughing to and after while it subsides and they stand there looking at each other. "Maka? I need to-"

"Can you tell me later Soul? I wanna start getting ready for tonight?" She runs off down the hall leaving Soul standing in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

When Maka gets back to her room, she wonders if what Soul wanted to say was important. "If it was he would've stopped you leaving!" She says to herself. She walks over to the window and opens it. 'Maybe he wanted to ask you out? No of course he wouldn't! This is Soul we're talking about! He said so himself that he wouldn't go for someone like me!' She thinks to herself. She lowers her head into her arms and groans. She's never felt this way towards Soul, or anybody, before! So what's different now? 'Maybe I should just ask him? No don't do that! He'll just laugh at you!' In frustration she kicks over the waste bin which rolls over to the wall with her mood board on. When she goes to retrieve it she looks at one of the pictures. It's of her and Soul before the madness came. She leans against the wall and slides down. After sitting there for a minute she gets up and decides to get ready for tonight. Soul said so himself that she's got hours but she doesn't want to see him like this. She turns on her curling irons and sits in front of her mirror and looks at herself. Her greens eyes sparkle in the light of the morning. When the beep comes from the irons she curls the tips of her pigtails like she did the night of the Shibusen founders festival. When it's done she walks to the wardrobe and looks at the very few dresses she has. There's the one she wore to Kids house that one time. She takes it out and looks at herself. Then she hangs it up on the door and crosses her legs on the bed. 'Maybe Soul Will ask me out tonight? I doubt it. But he might!'

In the room next door Soul shuts the door and stands there for a minute or two. He wonders what the bang coming from Maka's room were but he thought best to leave her to herself. He knows he won't take as much time to get ready as she does but he walks over to the wardrobe anyway. He picks out a black suit and tie with a white shirt. Just like he did the night of the founders festival. The night the Keshin was revived. The thought sends a shiver down his spine and he tries to forget that night. He lays it out on his bed but doesn't put it on. Instead he stares at it as if it's the one keeping him from asking out his Meister. 'But maybe that's the thing that will help me ask her?' He thinks. He opens his window and stares into the sky. He wonders what Maka would say. Would say yes? Would she reject him? Would she laugh like it was a joke? All these questions buzzed around Souls head like it was filled with tons of bees. And he didn't like it. He walks away from the window and out into the hall. He finds himself outside Maka's door again. He hears nothing. he walks down to the living room. Repeating the steps he took just a few minutes ago. He stands in front of the sofa, groans and slumps down. "Why can't I just ask out one girl?" He asks himself.

Back in Maka's room she's put on very little make up. A little natural eye shadow some mascara and lip gloss. It's not a lot, but it's enough for her. She tries to smile but her recent thoughts have prevented the corners of her from tilting upwards even the tiniest bit. She looks at her dress and rubs the fabric between her fingers. 'I wonder if Soul will like it?' She asks herself. Then she realises that Soul probably doesn't care about her appearance. She looks at the mood board and studies each picture closely. She knows they printed out each picture twice so both her and Soul could have the same. She wonders if he kept them? Soul's back in his room and is thinking the exact same thing as Maka.


	3. Chapter 3

At half six Maka stands in front of her mirror. She looks quite pretty. She sits down at her desk and starts doodling on a scrap of paper. 'This is gonna be so much fun! It's the first time we've all been together since the destruction of the Keshin! Then again it was only last night! But what ever I'm still looking forward to it!' She looks down at the paper and sees 'Soul' written all over it with love hearts. She scrunches it up and throws it in the waste basket. She doesn't notice it bounce off the edge. She's spent pretty much the entire day in her room. She gets up and as she does she decides to go to the bathroom. 'I probably won't have time when we get to Death Mansion! And anyway I need to freshen up my make up. I knew I shouldn't have put it on so early!' She opens the door and looks around. There's no sign of Soul. He must be getting ready. She goes to the bathroom and locks the door.

Soul hears a door lock and wonders if it's Maka's room. He get's up off the sofa where he spent most the day. The twists the handle and it swings open. He's about to shut the door when he notices a bit of paper on the floor. 'It probably fell off her desk I'll just put it back she won't notice.' He thinks picking it up. In his hands the paper unfolds itself and he sees what's written on it. His name! With love hearts! He drops the paper where it lands in the bin. He runs back to his room, being careful to shut Maka's door, and leans against the door. 'What the hell was that? Does that mean she...she...?' He fits the pieces together slowly. "God dammit! I should have asked her when I had the chance! That's probably been there for ages! She could have liked me at some point and I never..." He trails off as he slides down the door. His head in his hands he silently curses his stupidity. "Maka. I love you!" He whispers to himself.

At quarter to seven Maka knocks lightly on Souls door. "Soul? You ready to go?" The door slowly opens to reveal Soul in his suit. His tie is a little low down so she tightens it. She smiles. "Y-you look great!" He stutters blushing. Maka laughs and steps back. "So do you! Come let's go! If we're late Kid will murder us! Plus I told Tsubaki we'd meet her and Black*Star on the way!" Soul laughs. "Would you mind telling when we're making plans with the others? Hey Maka I need to ask you something." She looks at him but then looks at the ceiling. "Oh god! I nearly forgot! Hold on Soul I need to get something from my room." As she runs off Soul tries to stop her by grabbing her wrist. But her hand slips through his grasp. Just like she has so many other times. He kicks the door and leans against it. His thoughts are so confused. Maka wrote that note but who knows how long it's been sitting there? He decides to forget it just as she comes back. "Ok you ready now?" He asks folding his arms. She smiles. "Yeah I left my purse. We can go now!" She smiles. They leave the apartment and head towards Kids house.


	4. Chapter 4

Maka and Soul make their way to Kid's house. About half way there an extremely loud voice greets them from their left. "HEY GUYS!" They turn to see Black*Star and Tsubaki waiting for them. "Hey guys! Black*Star stop shouting!" Tsubaki says putting her hand on her partners shoulder. Maka and Tsubaki walk a little behind the boys. "So?" Tsubaki asks. Maka looks at her expecting more. When it doesn't come she tries to fill the blanks herself. "Ok if it's about Soul? No he has not. And I don't expect him to! Soul said so himself ages ago. And anyway why would he date me?" She looks at her feet slightly depressed. Tsubaki holds her hand and smiles softly. Back in front Black*Star is half comforting, half annoying Soul. "Dude! You still haven't asked her? What are you playing at? If you don't get there quick someone might take her! Like Kid!" Soul knows he doesn't mean that Kid is in love with Maka but it still stings. "What the hell man? Didn't I just tell you that I have tried asking? Every time I do she just slips away!" Black*Star rolls his eyes and folds his arms. Actually looking serious for once in his life. "Then take her hand look her deep in the eyes and say 'Maka? Will you be my girlfriend?' It's not that hard really!" This time it's Souls turn to roll his eyes. "Oh yeah! How many times has that worked for you? Oh great and all knowing love master?" Black*Star bursts out laughing startling the girls behind them. Soul puts his hand over Black*Stars mouth. "Shut it! Come on we're almost there." As he says it, Death Mansion looms over them.

"Hello, thank you for coming! Oh hi guys!" Death The Kid waves at the four of them. Behind him stands his two weapons, Liz and Patty Thompson. The sisters transform into twin pistols. Making Kid as symmetrical as he can get, except for the three white lines in his hair, which satisfies his OCD. They're completely different I the human forms, however. "Maka! Tsubaki! How are you?" Calls over Liz. Maka and Tsubaki go to talk to them and leave the boys to themselves. "So Maka? Has Soul asked you out yet?" Liz asks looking expectant. "For gods sake! No he hasn't and I doubt he ever will! This is Soul we're talking about! He's to 'cool' for a girl like me! He said it himself! I've said this over and over again!" Maka folds her arms and glares at her feet. "Wait! Maka and Soul are dating?" Patty, Liz's younger sister, asks making the other three girls face palm. "No Patty they're not. But they should be! You know it Maka!" Liz explains taking her sisters' shoulder. Maka groans making the others laugh. She can't help cracking a little smile.

A couple of metres away, Soul and Black*Star are informing Kid about the formers predicament. "So: You're in love with Maka. You've tried asking her out twice today already? Both times you failed. After the first attempt you snuck into her room and found a piece of paper with love hearts and your name on it? And now your confused? I think I get it." Kid says analysing the situation. Soul leans against the wall with his hands in his pockets. 'He explained what it took us several minutes in just a few sentences.' Kid sighs and shakes his head. "Soul. I thought you said you didn't like Maka that way?" Soul sighs and puts his head back against the wall. "What I said then and what I say now are two totally different things Kid!" Kid and Black*Star laugh at the look on Souls face. "Come on! Let's go inside I'm getting cold!" They walk over to the girls and take them inside.


	5. Chapter 5

When the seven of them get inside they spot a wide range of people. In one corner Sid is talking with Lord Death. In another Professor Stein is having a somewhat stressful conversation with Marie and Spirit, Maka's father. As they walk in they spot Crona and Ragnarok Standing alone, well alone as you can get when your partner is your blood. She waves nervously as they walk over. "Hi guys." She says. Ragnarok appears and starts insulting them all in his usual way. "What's with this? Last time you guys held a party the Keshin ended up being re-awakened!" Kid sighs and shakes his head. "Honestly can't you be a little bit more civilized? Now I'll be right back. I have to be with father for his speech." With that he leaves taking his place next to Spirit behind Lord Death. "Hello and welcome. I hope you enjoy the party and the food!" The crowd stays silent waiting for him to continue. When he doesn't Kid takes over. "After the last few months, we thought it'd be nice if we all gathered together to celebrate the down fall of the demon god Asura! Please enjoy yourselves!" We clap with the other guests but we all know that Lord Deaths speech was plenty enough with out reminding us of what happened. Kid re joins them. Then to Maka's disgust followed by her father. She turns to talk to Tsubaki, making a point she doesn't want to interact with him. Kid and Soul notice this and start signalling for Spirit to back off. He takes one look at Maka nods and walks over to Stein. "I need some air! Is it ok if I go into the garden for a bit Kid?" Maka asks. She's flushing, probably from the body heat. "Sure go ahead!" Kid replies nodding. Maka leaves out the door and the rest of them turn on Soul. "What?"

Black*Star shoves Soul into a chair and stands back while Tsubaki, Liz and Crona take over, Patty is looking out the window keeping an eye on Maka with the help of Kid as she keeps getting distracted. "Alright! It's common knowledge that you like Maka." starts Liz crossing her arms across her chest. "And recent information from yourself has brought to light the thought that Maka might like you!" Continues Crona. She's become a lot more confident in herself since Medusa, her mother, was killed. Soul starts stuttering again looking at the three girls that surround him. "Black*Star? Wanna give a guy some help here?" He asks. Black*Star gives him a look that says you're-on-your-own-dude-this-needs-sorting-out. Soul sighs and looks around at them all. "Well what do you want me to do?" They all simultaneously face palm and groan as if the answer was obvious. Finally Kid gives him an answer. "Ask her out dumbass!" Soul looks at Kid in shock. He must be really annoyed if he called him that. He nods and gets up to walk over to the door.

Outside Maka is studying a small flower on a bush. It was it's head was red while it's petals where white. "Kinda like Souls eyes!" She mutters to herself. She looks away from the flower and up at the window. She Soul siting in a chair. By the looks of it Tsubaki, Liz and Crona are yelling at him. She shakes her head wondering what he'd done now. She dismisses the fact and continues through the garden. Even though it's freezing and she's only in a skimpy dress she doesn't go inside. The coldness numbs the pain in her heart if only temporarily. She sees a bench and perches on the edge and rubs her arms. 'What am I going to do with myself?' She thinks. She twirls her pigtail around her finger. The sounds of foot steps makes her look up. Soul is walking towards her blushing furiously. "Soul?" She looks at him as if he's grown an extra head. "Maka! I really need to talk to you! This can't wait any longer!" Something in his voice makes her realise how important it is. She nods looking deep into his eyes...


	6. Chapter 6

Soul tugs at his collar. This is a lot harder than he expected. "What is it Soul? I'm sorry I haven't been listening today." She says looking at her feet. He tries to calm his breathing but it stays uneven. "Um. Maka. I've been thinking for a while now and I-I-" He trails off wondering how to continue. Maka looks up at him. A little impatient. "Look Soul. It's getting cold. Can you tell me inside?" She gets up. "Idiot! Come on Soul do something! She's gonna get away again if you don't do something quick! Maybe if I-' He thinks frantically. She gives him a searching look that suggests disappointment. At what? Suddenly it clicks. The note. He realises that the ink was quite fresh. Like she wrote it that day! In the split second it takes for him to think all this Maka has got up and is already heading towards the door. He acts out of impulse and grabs her wrist. He pulls her into his arms and kisses her full on the lips.

Maka's eyes widen in shock at the actions of her partner. 'Soul?' She thinks. The feel of his lips on hers makes her blush. When he brakes away Maka stumbles backwards a little. "I've wanted to do that for so long!" He says. Maka raises her hand to her lips feeling the spot where Soul first made contact. She starts backing away. "Maka?" He looks at her wondering why she's backing off. "I-I'm sorry Soul! I just-just need to go inside. It's cold and..." She trails off and runs back inside. Soul looks up at the others who he cab see from the window. They all shrug and gesture him to come back inside. He kicks the bench Maka was sitting on and curses himself. "Soul! Me, Liz and Crona will take care of Maka! You come back up to the others!" Shouts down Tsubaki leaning out the window. He nods and walks back through the garden.

Maka runs blindly through the crowd trying to get anywhere private. She brushes past her father who looks after her worriedly. "Maka?" He asks looking after her. Liz and Crona rush past him going the same direction as Maka. Tsubaki quickly follows but stops when she sees Spirit looking confused. "I'm sorry sir. Maka's emotions are running a little wild at the minute." She informs him. He nods and watches as she rushes by. Maka looks round trying to guess where she is. By the looks of it, she ran into a room and barricaded the door without being aware of it. By the looks of it it's a spare room. She sits with her back against the wall and lets the tears run down her face. "Soul." She whispers. "Why are you doing to me?" She puts her head in her arms. People start banging on the door but she ignores them. Tsubaki's voice comes through the door but it's to muffled for her to hear. Eventually the voices die away leaving Maka and her thoughts alone. She doesn't know how long she sits there. The next time she looks up she's aware of another presence in the room. She quickly turns to see Soul standing by the now open window. Maka looks away from him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd react like that." He says rubbing his arm. When she doesn't reply he continues. "I've liked you for a while now and I just couldn't think of any way to tell you." Still no reply. "Look I understand you don't want to talk to me!" Maka tunes him out after this looking for options. She could either ignore him and continue in pain or do something to show him her love! "Just shut up Soul!" She says. She get's up off the bed and goes to kiss him before he can object.


	7. Chapter 7 Finale

Soul wraps his arms around her. She breaks away and rests her head on his chest. "What took you so long?" She whispers quietly. Soul strokes her hair. "I didn't know what you'd say?" She closes her eyes and listens to his heartbeat. "Then how did you decide now?" She opens her eyes again and looks up into Soul's. "I saw the note you wrote this morning!" He mutters. She frowns and stares at him. "Wait? You were in my room?" She stops hugging him and folds her arms. Daring him to explain. "Well. I heard something in your room. I went to check it out. There was a scrap of paper on the floor. I was gonna put it in the bin. And it just so happened that it had my name on surrounded with love hearts!" This time Soul folds his arms and Maka starts blushing. "Come here!" He says. She puts her head on his chest again. "Maka? Will you-" Suddenly the door bursts open and Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Crona, Black*Star and Kid fall through the door. Maka and Soul look at them all piled on top of each other. "Uh, guys? We were in the middle of something!" Soul mutters. "Guys, your crushing my lungs!" Comes Tsubaki's voice from the bottom. They slowly get up and all stand in the door way watching the two of them. "You expect us to leave?" Asks Liz, raising an eyebrow. Soul groans and turns back to Maka. "Maka? Will you be my girlfriend?" Tears flood Maka's eyes as she nods. She chokes out a small yes. She put's her arms around his neck and he puts his face in her hair. It smells like peaches.

As they leave the spare room to go back to the party Maka grabs Souls hand. "What's up? I'm not gonna go and die." He mutters to her. She shakes her head. "No it's just you will be when my dad could go over the top!" He looks down the stairs and sees Spirit instantly. He starts making his way towards the seven of them but stops short staring at Maka and Souls intertwined hands. "Maka?" He asks. She turns away from him glaring. Stein appears at his shoulder, grinning his head off. "Well, well, well! What do we have here? Has Soul finally asked the question?" He asks, his intentions clearly to tease Spirit. He looks from Stein to Maka to Soul then back again. He leaps at Soul and puts the front of his shirt in his fist. "What the hell are you doing asking my Maka to marry you? Do you think it's funny?" Maka pulls out a book from her small bag and whacks Spirit over the head with it. "Honestly Professor Stein, don't tease him! And Papa, he only asked me out don't get your nickers in a twist." She puts the book away and crosses her arms. Soul notices the tension and tugs on her arm. "Come on. Let's dance." They make their way over to the dance floor just as a slow songs starts playing. Maka rests her head on Soul's chest. He looks at the ceiling and smiles to himself. 'Thanks guys! I owe you for this!' He thinks as he dances.


End file.
